Dying
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo is dying. Will Kisshu get back in time to save her?


**Dying**

Two years had passed since the Cyniclons left, and now they were on their way back, having had enough of being hero-worshipped for saving everyone.

"I hope Blondie doesn't attack us," Taruto said as they landed the ship in the dimension they had used last time.

"Why would he have any reason to?" Pai asked.

"Because he's a racist jerk, that's why," Kisshu said. "Let's get going; I'm sure they've already noticed we're here."

Pai and Taruto nodded, and they teleported to Café Mew Mew.

They arrived in the middle of a very strange scene. Lettuce was beating Ryou up, and the others were trying to comfort Pudding, who was crying. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen. "Uh… is this a bad time?" Pai asked.

Keiichiro sighed and came over. "You might want to sit down, this could take a while," he said, motioning to one of the tables. The Cyniclons went and sat down with Keiichiro, and he said, "A year after you guys left, Ichigo started having severe chest pains and dizzy spells. Originally we thought it wasn't too serious, but when her parents took her to the doctors, they discovered she had a heart condition that they think was caused by too much stress. That was when we learned that Ryou had been making Ichigo stay till nine every night I wasn't around, and putting more and more pressure on her to date him. He's the reason she got so stressed out, and this is about the seventeenth time Lettuce has beaten him up. I said this time she should just kill him, after we learned you guys were coming back- and after the call we got from Ichigo's mother. They've tried several different treatments for Ichigo, but although some of them helped for a while, nothing has been able to permanently cure her. They've run out of ideas, and the doctors told Ichigo and her family they don't think Ichigo has much longer to live. She chose not to stay in the hospital, and decided not to go through anymore treatments. I'm glad you came back when you did; at least you'll get to see her again."

The Cyniclons were speechless for a moment, and then Kisshu asked, "Pai, can you do anything?"

"I'm not sure, I'd have to see what the problem really is," Pai said. "Let's go. Taruto, stay here and explain."

"Fine…." Taruto said. Kisshu took Pai's shoulder and teleported to Ichigo's front door. Kisshu rang the bell, and a few minutes later, they heard footsteps, and the door was opened by a woman who looked like Ichigo. She looked startled, and asked, "You're back?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "Is Ichigo here?"

"Yes," Sakura said as she let them in. "I take it you heard the news?"

"Yes, and that's why I brought Pai with me," Kisshu said. "He said he'll see if he can fix whatever is wrong with Ichigo's heart. Pai's the second best healer on our planet; if he can't fix it, no one can."

"Okay," Sakura said softly. "Come upstairs, last I checked Ichigo was sleeping."

Kisshu and Pai followed Sakura upstairs, and waited as she knocked on the door. "Yeah?" Ichigo's voice called.

"Ichigo, you have visitors," Sakura called back. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. Sakura opened the door and let Kisshu and Pai in, then followed them. Ichigo looked shocked, and whispered, "Kisshu?"

"I'm here," Kisshu said softly. "Looks like just in time, too."

"I guess you heard, then?" Ichigo asked gloomily.

"Yeah, that's why I brought Pai with me," Kisshu said. "He says he'll see if he can heal you."

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Really," Pai said. He turned to Sakura and said, "Do you mind waiting outside? I need to concentrate, and I was going to soundproof the room."

"Okay," Sakura said. "Is Kisshu staying?"

"Yes, in case I need more power," Pai said. Sakura nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Kisshu snapped his fingers, soundproofing the room as Pai said, "Ichigo, I need you to lie flat, okay?"

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai put a hand on her forehead, putting her to sleep with his powers. When she fell asleep, he put a hand over her heart, and concentrated. Finally he said, "The heart problem itself wouldn't be too hard to heal, but it's pretty far along. Get Taruto and Lettuce; I might need more than just your power."

Kisshu snapped his fingers twice, and Taruto and Lettuce fell out of teleportation holes. "What's up?" Lettuce asked.

"I may need a power transfer from you as well as Kisshu and Taruto," Pai said. "All of you stay quiet until I need you."

Kisshu, Taruto, and Lettuce nodded, and Pai put his hand on Ichigo's heart again, then started healing her.

Twenty minutes later, he said, "Taruto, I need your power." Taruto took the hand Pai held out, and started pouring his power into Pai.

Twenty more minutes later, Pai said, "Kisshu, we need help."

Kisshu immediately started pouring his power into Taruto, who gave it to Pai.

Finally, forty minutes later, Pai took his hand away, letting go of Taruto, who let go of Kisshu. "That should do it," Pai said. "She won't have any more heart problems, but she needs to rest for a few days to fully recover. Lettuce, can you bring her parents in here?"

"Of course," Lettuce said, and left, returning minutes later with Sakura and Shintaro.

Pai looked at them and said, "Ichigo will be fine with a few days' rest. She won't die, and she shouldn't have any more heart problems. And the three of us are exhausted. I don't mean to impose, but can we stay here tonight?"

"Yes, of course," Sakura said. "I'll go set up the sofa bed for Taruto, and you can have the guest room. Kisshu, you can sleep with Ichigo if you want. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Pai said. "Where's the guest room?"

"I'll show you," Shintaro said. "Sakura, why don't you take Taruto downstairs and get him set up?"

"Okay," Sakura said as Pai left with Shintaro. "Lettuce, are you going back to tell the others?"

"Yes, I'll come by tomorrow if that's okay," Lettuce said.

"It's fine," Sakura said. Lettuce smiled and left, and Sakura followed, saying, "Kisshu, have a nice sleep."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He took off his boots and sleepily climbed in with Ichigo, who snuggled against him. He was asleep soon after.

**~XXXX~**

_**The next day: **_Kisshu woke up at about three in the afternoon feeling fine, and looked over at Ichigo. She was curled up against him, purring softly. He carefully sat up, and started stroking her hair, causing her to nuzzle his hand and purr louder. _Aww…. That's so cute, _Kisshu thought.

The door opened a minute later, and Sakura came in, followed by Pai. "Oh good, you're awake," Pai said.

"Ichigo isn't," Kisshu said.

"That's fine; she needs to rest," Pai said. "I'm back to full strength, so I thought I'd come check on you two."

"I think I'm back to full strength too," Kisshu said. "How's Taruto?"

"Off playing with Pudding," Pai said. He came over and put a hand on Ichigo's chest, then said, "She's recovering more quickly than I thought; maybe her Mew powers came back."

Ichigo stirred as Pai took his hand away, and opened her eyes. "I feel better," she said.

"You're recovering pretty quickly," Pai said. "You won't have more heart problems, either."

"Thanks for saving me," Ichigo said. "Now that Kisshu's back, I have a reason to live again. Before, I didn't really have any reason to keep living."

"Well, you're stuck with me now," Kisshu said, smirking. "We got permission to live on Earth due to too much hero-worshipping."

"Yay!" Ichigo said happily. "You can live here, right?"

"Yes, I invited both Kisshu and Pai to live here, and Taruto's moving in with Pudding," Sakura said. "And yes, Kisshu can sleep with you. Pai gets the guest room."

"Great!" Kisshu said excitedly. "Thanks!"

Sakura smiled. "Sure," she said. "I expect you to be responsible, though."

"I will," Kisshu said.

"Me too," Ichigo said. "Thanks Mom."

Sakura smiled.

**~XXXX~**

Two days later, Ichigo was fine, much to everyone's relief, and Pai and Kisshu had moved in. Sitting on Ichigo's bed with her, Kisshu said, "I'm glad I came back."

"Me too," Ichigo said happily. "Can we go to the sakura tree?"

Kisshu smiled and teleported her to the sakura tree.

**Okay, this probably sucked, but I wanted to get something out, and this is what came to mind. Review?**


End file.
